


College Years and High School Fears

by AzzleDazzle



Series: How to Get a College Education in High School [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is dragged to a party while Finn is registering for OSU and he meets a boy. Maybe the whole night won't be a waste of time after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Years and High School Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 4.13.15: Sorry, but I'm locking my stories down due to sites stealing stories.

**September 2010**

Kurt doesn't know what he's doing here, at a frat party with a bunch of drunk people he doesn't know, the music too loud and the beverages severely lacking in the non alcoholic area. Even though he still had another two years of high school left, his older stepbrother, Finn, had dragged him along when he came to OSU to sign up for college, despite knowing Kurt wanted to go to New York. Somehow, he had gotten invited to this party and wanted Kurt to come as the designated driver, but Finn had long since wandered off and Kurt was left standing awkwardly against the wall.

"You look like you could use a friend," a voice called from his right. He started, his head whipping around to find a guy with curly black hair standing next to him. He was cute, which immediately made Kurt more nervous.

He swallowed the mouthful of water he had sipped before saying, "Uh, I'm sorry?" Internally, he smacked himself for sounding like an idiot, but the guy's lips quirked into a grin.

"You look lonely, standing here by yourself. I just wanted to offer my services as a listening ear, should you require one." The guy dipped into a mocking bow, winking at Kurt when he straightened up.

"Well, if I had to talk to someone, I suppose one who bows isn't so bad," Kurt mused, not trying to suppress his laughter.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I took an etiquette class, that was a proper bow!" The guy was still smiling, his eyes crinkling over the rim of his red cup as he took a drink. "My name is Blaine."

Kurt reached out to shake his offered hand, "Kurt. Do you go to school here?"

"I do, what about you?"

He hesitated, not sure if he wanted to admit to being so young when this older guy was almost flirting with him. "Uh, no, I don't."

"Oh, well, isn't that a shame? I guess I'll have to get to know you now, just in case you turn into a pumpkin at midnight." Before he realized what was happening, Blaine grabbed his hand and started leading him away. "Come on, I know a quieter place where we can actually hear each other talk."

Kurt was wary, because this was how grisly news stories started, and because people didn't tend to touch him. He often shied away from even the smallest brush of hands, preferring to keep to himself. However, he went along, thinking about the taser in his pocket he kept just for these possibilities. Blaine led them out of the house into the crisp September air. Soon it would be too cold, but it was still nice enough that their jackets protected them from the worst of it. Blaine let go of his wrist as he stopped in front of a porch swing and sat down, patting the empty spot next to him and beaming when Kurt sat down.

"You said your name is Kurt, right? Like Kurt Cobain?" Blaine joked, only earning a judging look.

"No, like Kurt Von Trapp. My mom was a huge fan of The Sound Of Music. Where did you get your name, Pretty in Pink?"

To his surprise, the other boy laughed, shaking his head. "No, my uncle, actually. He was in the military; Mom always said he died a hero. It happened just before I was born."

Kurt immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Blaine shrugged, sipping from his cup. "It's cool, man. Like you said, you didn't know and it was before I was even born, so."

"Okay."

They sat there for a few minutes, Kurt feeling increasingly awkward. Just before he excused himself to go back and find his brother, Blaine asked, "So, if you don't go to school here, why are you at this party? Do you go to a school close by or what?"

"Uh, no, my brother, he came up here to register for next year and got invited. He just dragged me along so I could drive him back to the hotel later."

"Oh, yeah? So where do you go to school at?"

Kurt cleared his throat, not wanting to admit where he actually went to school at; he didn't want Blaine to realize how young he was. "I, uh, it's in Lima."

"Ohio? No way, I'm from Westerville!"

His ears burning as he fought his blush, Kurt said, "Oh?"

"Cool, I didn't know there was a Lima in Ohio, too. Or that there was a college there."

"Uh, I, um, it's _McKinleyHighSchool_ ," he mumbled all in a rush.

"Oh, high school, what a bummer," Blaine said, patting his arm consolingly. "It'll all be over soon, and then you'll begin an exciting new life of constant stress!" He threw his arms out mockingly, winking at Kurt again, making his heart thud in his chest.

"Ye-yeah, not long," he said, thinking about how he still had to finish this year and next's, though he wasn't going to tell Blaine that. "What are you studying here?"

"Oh, I'm pre-med."

"Really? That's pretty cool!"

"It is; it's a lot of work."

"How much longer do you have?"

"Well, I'm in my fourth year of pre-med, so I've got one more to go before I buckle down for four years of med school and then three plus years of residency."

"That is so awesome," Kurt replied, a little awed. "Where are you wanting to go for medical school?"

"Well, the Perelman School of Medicine at University of Pennsylvania is the number one ranked for pediatric medicine, which is what I want to specialize in, so I'm hoping to get in there. If not, Harvard is good, too."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, I mean, it's only Harvard."

"Yeah, it's not like it's a big deal or anything," Blaine said, laughing with him. "What about you? What do you want to do when you've graduated?"

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking of being a waiter, but I've heard quantum mechanics is less stressful."

"Wow, you're interested in quantum mechanics?" Blaine looked suitably impressed, making Kurt blush harder.

"No, I was mostly joking. I'm really an actor, or I want to be-"

"I think you'll be a great actor."

Kurt laughed, shoving Blaine's shoulder. "You've never seen me act, how do you know!"

"You seem like you really want it; why not?"

Kurt shrugged, looking out over the lawn where people were coming and going. A few stopped by to greet Blaine, one handing him a new cup before they left and the subdued thrum of the bass from inside filtered out to them. The silence between them grew until Kurt shifted awkwardly. "Well…"

"Deep subject."

Kurt grinned at him. "Well, I guess I should head inside and find Finn."

Blaine pouted at him, latching onto his arm when he started to stand. "No, not yet; please? I want to talk to you some more."

"Why?"

Blaine shrugged, one side of his mouth turning down. "I don't know, I just really want to."

The butterflies in his stomach started fluttering and he allowed himself to be pulled back. "Okay."

They sat there, staring at each other for a long minute before Blaine's eyes flickered down to his lips. "Tell me to stop and I will." He moved closer slowly, giving Kurt plenty of time to pull away. His breath caught in his throat at the idea of getting his first kiss.

Their lips brushed, softly.

"What the hell are you doing to my baby brother!"

Kurt was violently yanked away, stumbling as his brother tugged him out of the swing. "Finn, what-"

"Whoa, chill, dude, we were just talking," Blaine said, remaining sitting and holding up his hand in a  
placating manner.

"What, do you talk with your lips?"

"Jesus, Finn, how drunk-"

"Shut up, Kurt, go get the car."

"No, I'm not-"

"Actually, you form-"

"Shut up, Blaine, you're not helping. Finn, come on, let me take you back to the hotel."

His brother was still glaring at Blaine. "Stay away from him or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"He's fifteen!" Finn bellowed.

"I am not, I turned sixteen three weeks ago!" Kurt snapped, tugging hard on Finn's arm, but where he was long and lithe, Finn was long and thickly built from years of working out, and he didn't budge.

"Sixteen is the age of consent in Ohio, I'm pretty sure he can kiss someone if he wants." Blaine raised an eyebrow at Finn, earning a bellow of rage.

"Finn, get in the fucking car, you're making a scene!" When his brother didn't budge, he pulled out his wild card. "Go, or I'll call Dad and tell him you've been drinking."

"He won't care as long as I'm not driving."

"No, but Carole will." At the mention of his mother, Finn visibly wilted before glaring at Blaine.

"Stay away from my baby brother," he spat, turning and storming away. "Come on, Kurt!"

Kurt sighed, glaring at Finn's back. "I'm sorry about him, he can be… a little protective." He turned around to find Blaine grinning.

"Here-" He tugged Kurt's arm toward him and produced a pen out of nowhere, shoving Kurt's sweater up and writing something on his arm.

"Do you always carry a pen on you?" He glanced at the writing as Blaine released him and his cheeks burned. "Or give strangers your phone number."

Blaine winked at him. "I'm always prepared and only if they're cute."

"Kurt!"

"Shut up, Finn, I'm coming," he yelled. "Sorry, again," he mumbled to Blaine before hurrying to where his stepbrother was starting to storm back over toward them.

"It's cool," Blaine said before raising his voice and adding, "I'll see you next time!"

Finn growled and Kurt shoved him along. His face felt hot and he barely listened to Finn's ranting all the way back to the hotel, shoving him in one of the beds and laughing when Finn passed out almost before he even hit the pillows. Flipping off the main lights, he sat in his own bed and brought up the text message app on his phone.

_Hey, it's Kurt. From the party. Just wanted to text so you have my number so you can text me back if you want. You don’t have to, though._

It was only a few minutes later when he got a reply.

_hey gorgeous hows the big guy?_

A huge grin broke across his face and he settled deeper into the bed as he started typing.


End file.
